Although not exclusively, such a simulation system is in particular suited to simulating the functioning of a sensor of the LVDT (Linear Variable Differential Transformer), LVT (Linear Variable Transformer), RVDT (Rotary Variable Differential Transformer), RVT (Rotary Variable Transformer) or RESOLVER type. It is known that such known sensors are used to convert (linear, angular) movements and angular velocities into electrical signals. These sensors have their application especially in the aeronautical field, more particularly with the following functions: cylinder rod extension, control surface position, movement and position of servo valve slide, engine speed, etc. Interest in these sensors is based on the fact that the position and/or movement are obtained by amplitude modulation. This technology allows in particular good immunity to noise and to electromagnetic disturbances. More precisely:                an LVDT sensor is a transformer that modulates a voltage proportional to the movement of a ferromagnetic core. This sensor comprises a primary coil fed by an alternating excitation signal and two secondary coils. The core slides inside these coils, channels the flux and generates voltages in each secondary coil, the amplitudes of which depend on the position of this core;        an RVDT sensor is similar to an LVDT sensor, but it uses a rotating ferromagnetic core;        LVT and RVT sensors are LVDT and RVDT sensors respectively, but equipped with a single secondary coil; and        a RESOLVER sensor comprises, instead of a ferromagnetic core, an excitation playing the role of a rotor, and two secondary windings positioned at 90° so as to play the role of stators.        
These various sensors are the links in a servocontrol system, the control laws of which are executed by a computer.